No molestes a alguien a menos que tengas una razón oculta
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. HijiGin. Hijikata sólo trataba de hacer bien su trabajo cuando cierta persona entrometida siempre aparece para molestarlo. One-shot.


**¡Hola! Soy Rhape Seuhans, y este es mi primer fanfic de Gintama y de mi pareja favorita GintokiXHijikata (y viceversa). Espero les guste :3**

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. One-shot. Palabrotas e insinuaciones sexuales.

* * *

- _Oi, ¿qué estás haciendo?_ – preguntó Gintoki antes de tirar la basura en los botes del callejón al lado de su casa.

Hijikata quitó los ojos de los binoculares y se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

_- ¿Tú qué crees? Estoy trabajando_ – contestó volviendo su atención al objetivo: el jefe de una banda de narcotraficantes que entró al edificio de adelante.

- _¿Trabajando?_ – sonrió con malicia y se llevó una mano al mentón - _¿En serio? ¿No estarás pretendiendo ver a alguna chica linda desnuda, no? ¡Sí que eres un pervertido! Si estás tan urgido es más fácil buscar imágenes indecentes por Internet, ¿no lo crees?... ¡Pero mírame cuando te hablo, joder!_ – no recibió respuesta -_ ¿Eh? ¿Estás… ignorándome? ¿Tratas de ignorarme a mí? – cuestionó fastidiado –¡No tienes derecho de ignorarme! _– lo empujó.

_- ¡¿Qué mierdas pasa contigo, idiota?! ¡Déjame en paz!_ – gritó el pelinegro aún intentando ver lo que pasaba a través de los binoculares.

- _Hijikata-kun, no está bien eso de andar por ahí acosando mujeres, es de muy mala educación y te pueden tachar de otaku degenerado ¡No sigas el mismo camino nauseabundo que ese gorila libidinoso!_ – exclamó tal cual madre preocupada.

- _¡Ya te he dicho que no hables así de Gori-… quiero decir, Kondo-san! ¡Y no estoy acosando a nadie! ¡Estoy trabajando en cubierto! ¡Así que largo de aquí o te arrestaré por obstrucción a la jus…! Ah, se está moviendo _– comentó al percatarse de que el objetivo salía del edificio – _¿Sougo, lo tienes?_ –

- _Sí, lo veo_ – contestó el castaño desde la radio.

_- ¿Oooh? Así que se trataba de un viejo…_ - dijo el peliplateado con cierta sorpresa – _No sabía que te gustaran los tipos obesos, en verdad que eres un raro... ¡Oi! ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Te estoy hablando! _– lo tomó del brazo antes de que saliera corriendo –_ ¡A mí me tienes que escuchar hasta el final! –_

_- ¡Cabrón, suéltame!_ – intentando zafarse al tiempo que comenzaba a perder la paciencia – _Maldición. ¡Tú de verdad quieres ir a la cárcel, ¿no?! ¡Tanto así quieres pudrirte en la cárcel, ¿no?! Entonces ve a cometer un asalto o algo pero a mí déjame tranquilo! ¡Mejor aún, ¿por qué no te mueres?!_ – soltó los binoculares y con la mano ya libre le dio puñetazo a Gintoki directo a la cara, quien, todavía sin soltarlo, se lo regresó igual de fuerte.

_- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Sólo trato de ser un buen ciudadano y evitar que cometas alguna locura contra un inocente! –_

- _¡Deja de tratarme como un depravado, maldito idiota! ¡Estoy trabajando!_ _¡Trabajando! _– volvió a golpearlo.

Gintoki se llevó la mano a la mejilla, adolorido.

_- ¿Uh?... ¿Estás trabajando? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –_

_- ¡TE LO DIJE ANTES, ESTUPIDO! –_

_- Oh, entonces lo olvidé. Vaya malentendido. Jajaja…_ – rió como si se tratara de alguna situación embarazosa ya resuelta al estilo de una sitcom americana de baja calidad.

- _Suficiente…_ - murmuró Hijikata con la vena saltada pero con una apariencia peligrosamente tranquila – _Ahora sí te has pasado de la raya. Vendrás conmigo a la comisaría ahora mismo_ – sacó las esposas y estuvo a punto de colocarlas en la muñeca del peliplateado hasta que éste lo soltó y retrocedió.

_- ¡Oiiii! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, enfermo adicto a la mayonesa?! –_

_- ¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡Te arrestaré por atacar a un oficial de la ley y por ser un peligro en potencia para la sociedad! _– se abalanzó sobre él y comenzaron a forcejear.

_- Hi-Hijikata-kun, ¡sólo estaba bromeando contigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Soy muy joven y atractivo como para estar en la cárcel! –_

_- ¡Debiste pensar en eso antes de molestarme, subnormal! –_

_- ¡¿Eh?! ¿Me dices subnormal a mí, tú, el que le echa mayonesa hasta al cereal! ¡Eso es asqueroso y más subnormal que cualquier otra cosa que yo podría hacer jamás!_ –

_- ¡Retráctate de eso, imbécil del permanente, o me asegurare de que tengas la peor celda de todas y un viejo apestoso como compañero! -_

_- ¡Eso si logras atraparme, Mayora! –_

Gintoki quiso correr, pero en un descuido su pie resbaló y ambos cayeron al suelo, con Hijikata encima suyo, quien tenía una sonrisa sádica y victoriosa hasta que Gintoki rodó para quedar él arriba y aprensándole de las muñecas para evitar que lo esposara.

_- ¡Yorozuya cabrón, quítate de encima! –_

_- No soy tonto, si lo hago me arrestarás_ – contestó como si sonara obvio, con su habitual mirada apática.

_- ¡Esa es la idea! Agh… Olvídalo ya. Si te quitas te dejaré ir_ – dijo, recordando de pronto que no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías pues tenía un objetivo que vigilar -_ ¡Quedas libre, ahora muévete! –_

_- Eso quería escuchar_ – sonrió triunfante. Y cuando estaba por levantarse rozó por accidente con su rodilla cierta parte del cuerpo de Hijikata, haciéndolo gemir _– ¿Eh? ¿Te pisé algo?_ – preguntó entre apenado y alarmado.

- _¡N-no es nada! ¡Sólo quítate!_ – exclamó nervioso y girando la cabeza.

_- ¿Seguro?_ – dijo, pero paró de insistir al ver que tenía el rostro enrojecido - _Hijikata-kuuuun_ – canturreó con voz melosa parecida a la de una "adolescente shoujo" y una sonrisa burlona – _No me digas que estás exci-…_ - el pelinegro le tapó la boca enseguida de un manotazo y una mirada fulminante.

- _Lárgate ya si no quieres morir_ – a pesar de la amenaza, que fue hecha con su cara todavía ruborizada, Gintoki se dejó caer sobre él _– ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces?!_ –

_- Creo que me quedaré aquí. Eres tan cómodo como un dakimakura_**(1)** –lo abrazó y comenzó a frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo.

- _De…déjate de estupideces y quítate. Eres muy pesa… ¡ngh!_ – gimió de nuevo, sintiendo crecer su erección con cada roce y sus mejillas más encendidas.

- _¿Acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta? Soy tu amante, conozco cada uno de tus gestos_ – le murmuró complacido al oído, y lo tomó de la quijada para besar sus labios.

Hijikata pensó en resistirse, mas su cuerpo lo traicionó. En cambio, bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna de Gintoki.

- _¿Y qué me dices de ti, eh? Me acusas de pervertido pero estás tan duro como yo_ –

- _Oh, me atrapaste_ – contestó juguetón, aunque realmente no había tratado de ocultarlo – _¿Sabes? Los chicos no están en casa y no volverán sino hasta muy tarde_ – comentó de manera sugerente - _¿Qué dices? –_

_- … Vamos –_

- _Hijikata, ¿vas a irte con tu novio y dejarme todo el trabajo a mí solo?_ – preguntó Sougo desde la radio, que había tenido el disgusto de escuchar la conversación _- ¡Hijikata! ¡No te atrevas a dejar tu puesto…!_ – el pelinegro simplemente lo ignoró y apagó la radio – _Esos dos…Lo volvieron a hacer _– suspiró y trató de restarle importancia. Ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de ellos después por hacerlo trabajar de más.

**(1)** Dakimakura: Las almohadas esas que todo buen otaku tiene con imágenes de sus personajes favoritos para "abrazar" e-e

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, e-mail bombas, insultos, regalitos; dejen reviews.**


End file.
